1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a container configured to hold a plurality of articles, and, more particularly, to a radially flexible container with means to hold the contents so that a blow or acceleration will not damage the contents.
2. Description of the Related Art
Articles can be contained and transported in flexible containers such as bags. It can be desirable to limit the movement of individual articles in the flexible container with respect to one another to reduce the likelihood that articles will be damaged and to increase the likelihood that the container will maintain a relatively rigid shape. Several different methods have been proposed to limit the movement of individual articles in the flexible container with respect to one another. For example, it is known to fill a flexible container and shrink-wrap the filled container. It is known to draw air from the flexible container to define a vacuum, wherein the vacuum seal can substantially limit the movement of articles in the container with respect to one another. It also is known to compress a filled, flexible container with pressurized air to urge air from the flexible container and substantially limit movement of articles in the container with respect to one another.
The present inventors previously made invention of a Transportable Container for Bulk Goods and Method for Forming the Container, U.S. Pat. No. 6,494,324. A radially flexible container is filled with a filling system and the diameter of the container is reduced at the fill level as the fill level rises.